Everlasting Love
by lontanissima
Summary: Kurt is not very pleased when his morning routines gets interrupted. Story placed in the middle of episode 6x5. Basically McHart fluff :)


_Hello! _

_Its first time I'm showing up in this fandom as a writer, I was encouraged by lovely and amazing_ **marysunshine81.**

_Honey this story is for you! I always blame you that you made me discover this fanfiction world and pushed me to become a writer myself, but I don't recall I never said a proper thank you for all of it. So here it is. Thank you Mary!_

_I hope you will like it. It's a bit fluffy McHart moment for all McHart lovers!_

_Special thanks goes to_ **StrawBerrySab** _for her very quick beta work and the cover! _

_All mistake are mine, not the characters, with those I only play (in this case for the first time)_

_Enjoy! _

_and please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt McVeigh woke up at the coolness of the bed sheet right beside him. With a lazy motion, he passed his hand on the side where his wife usually slept on, seeking to find the warmth of a familiar body that unfortunately for him was not lying next to him. It was early, way too early even for Diane to wake up at this ungodly hour. They both were morning persons and didn't like to waste any minute of the day, but the moments right before the beeping of the alarm clock were just for the two of them.<p>

Normally he was the one that woke up first at the light of the dawn. He would turn to his side, prop his head on his hand to face his wife, still immerse in profound slumber, and watch her sleep for a while, enjoying her peaceful and relaxed features. The nights when she slept on her back, he would get a little closer to her. His hand would trace her arm, from the shoulder till her forearm, but before touching the skin of her hand, his fingers would slip on her waist and travel to her stomach where he would draw some silly pattern in a smoothing way. She would hum briefly with her eyes still closed, but aware of the attention he was paying her. Her head would turn to him and so would her body. Gently and slowly she would shift right in to his embrace. She liked it when her head could use his chest as a pillow and listen to the strong beat of his heart, the feeling of his hand moving on her back always made her lips turn upright in a small smile, while her own hand would sneak in to his hair and trace short salt and pepper locks. Her leg would intertwine with his and they would lay like that. Sometimes they would fall right back to sleep, sometimes they would just enjoy this state of semi-somnolence, the warmth radiating from their bodies and the gentle touches mingled with small kisses, until the alarm clock would announce the start of the new day.

This early morning moments belonged to _them_.

They never knew how the day would drag to its end. He could be spending the night at the farm if the new case was demanding all his attention. And since driving late at night, all the way back to Chicago, was not one of his favorite activities, they had a deal; if he had to work late, he would just stay the night there, so she would not have to worry. Not that she would ever admit it, but in this way her mind was at ease and they could see each other the next day anyway. Same rule applied to her, even if she wasn't working such long hours anymore; but it did happen after joining Alicia's firm she could miss a dinner or two. The uncertainty of their nights was exactly what made their mornings so cherished.

And yet this morning was an exception. Before opening his eyes, Kurt started to listen to the noises around him and decided that the lack of it was a proof that his wife was probably already getting dressed in the bathroom, trying not to wake him up. His eyes opened and took a few blinks to get used to the soft morning light that was filling their bedroom. Rising to a sitting position, he stretched his stiff body and longed for a hot shower that would relax the muscles of his back. Certainly he would gladly invite Diane with him, as he often did, but this morning was already thrown off from their routine.

The bathroom door was cracked open, he leaned with his side against the frame of the door and crossed his ankles while he watched his wife getting ready for the day.

Diane was sitting at the vanity, the big mirror and the lights right around them illuminating her face. Her head was bowed in search for the new concealer she bought few days ago and didn't had yet any chance to use. She had to be at work early to try to solve the malware mess that stole all their files and demented ransom. Kalinda was working on it but the chances to get it back before they had to pay them off were very little. She felt a bit guilty about it. It was a really misfortunate situation and with all that had been going on at the firm after Cary's arrest, they really didn't need this kind of... _issues_. When she looked in the mirror again she noticed Kurt's reflection and a warm smile lit up her face. He was standing at the door, his gaze intensely directed at her. He was still in his pajama pants and that white t-shirt he went to bed with, his hair were mussed from the night and his expression was still groggy with sleep. He looked utterly adorable this morning, she decided, although in the last few days he was trying to grow a beard again. It was a while since he had one, and she wasn't sure her skin would enjoy it once more.

"Hi." His raspy voice greeted her but his body was very still at the edge of the bathroom.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked softly but diverted her attention to her preparation routine. She still had to finish her makeup and wasn't really satisfied with her hair this morning.

"In a way," he answered with a sigh.

She glanced briefly at him and could see a small pout forming at his face. She knew he wasn't pleased with her getting out of bed before he could wake up, and change in this way their morning's moment together. She did feel a bit bad about it, and made a mental note to herself to make it up to him when she would get home, or maybe even tomorrow morning. She would let him drag her with him into the shower, she decided, so they could spend some extra time in there, but today with this mess at the offices she needed an early start.

"I need to be in early. I'm sorry," she offered an apology that didn't really sound like it, but he would take it regardless. It wasn't the first time, and for sure it wouldn't be the last that their careers would get in the way between them and their marital traditions. But he didn't really have to like it.

"Yep."

Still watching his wife motionless, Kurt noticed for the first time what she was wearing. A familiar white silky blouse was hugging down her body, outlining her curves and showing the perfect form of her back. The long sleeves where slightly bunched up her arms, so she wouldn't get them dirty from the makeup. But what drew his attention was the long ribbon that started at her neck and followed all the way down her torso teasing his sight on her breasts. Oh, he remembered this blouse aright.

_The flashback to the night when she came to his home unannounced, few years ago, was instant and still vivid and very pleasant in his memory. She was wearing that blouse and he could tell with enough certainty that it became his favorite one. He could recall quite well how the silky material felt soft and tickling under his fingertips, how he moved his hands underneath it and the silk was replaced with the smooth skin of her stomach. He touched her with purpose that night, to coax from her body the responses he so much missed. The feel under his fingers changed when he slid his hands all the way up from the delicate flesh on her ribcage to the rough fabric of her white bra. He still can remember how it felt under his fingers, on his lips, in an alternation between the smooth of the silk and her skin to the coarse outlines of her bra. That night all his senses were guided by this bliss emanating from all of her._

_It was also the night when the real Diane showed beyond the mask where she usually hid her emotions from the world, and often from him. But that night, that very night she was vulnerable and lost even. Her words for that evening were still ringing in to his ears _"It's me missing you, and hoping you feel likewise"_ and by God he missed her, and thought about her often enough. They were both that kind of people who didn't like surprises, but that night, Kurt decided, it was the best surprise life had ever thrown at him. He could kiss her, hold her, touch her and she was there with him, she wasn't running, she wasn't caving. That night Diane had made it clear about her wants and needs, and he was only happy to obey. It was a memory. It was everything._

"Kurt." Diane saw and very much felt his pining eyes on her. His name was spelt softly, merely an attempt to get him back to reality from whichever place - or time - he seemed to be lost in.

"Hm," he hummed, and his eyes caught hers in the mirror's reflections.

"You are staring at me," she shifted nervously on her seat and straightened up just a fraction.

"Do you mind?" he asked, more like a tease than anything else. He figured, he could get at her a bit.

"Hm..." Now it was her turn to hum, the sound was dragged out on its note for a long moment. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at him, considering his words thoroughly. She even tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and robbed her lips together, knowing it would tease him right back. "No, not too much." When the smirk appeared on her face, he decided to move towards her.

Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders and let them move along her arms and trace the material of her blouse. He slid them right back up, resting them on his wife's neck. He leaned down to her level and his mouth brushed the shell of her ear.

"I'm glad for that." His blown whisper of humid and hot air, went through her whole body. Diane shivered and leaned her back on the solid walls of her husband's chest. His embrace tightened around her, while his lips moved down her neck to place a lingering kiss on her soft spot, the one he knew so well. She moaned in response, a silent small sound that he enjoyed fully. She shifted her head and her cheek brushed the side of his face; his jaw was rough and felt sharp on her sensitive skin but she would not supersede this feeling for anything else in the world.

"I am... very sorry," she whispered the words slowly and meaningfully, still touching his side and even rubbing lightly against him. He knew she wasn't sorry for waking him up, he knew she would gladly had stood in bed with him for a moment longer. However they had _now_ and right _this_ moment.

"I know," he said it and he meant it. His lips though, took up their own journey and started to place delicate, hurried kisses on her neck. This physical closeness would help them get through the day so they remained like that for a short while until her voice broke the silence. "I have to go," she said apologetically and not fully ready to move away from him, but it was necessary. Otherwise she would definitely be late, in that case they might as well had stayed in bed.

"I like this blouse," Kurt was slowly withdrawing from her, with a smile on his face and intent in his eyes.

"I remember." And she did, she understood better now, his gaze and the memories that it brought within. She cherished them too, deeply and unconditionally.

"So do I." He placed one last kiss this time on her lips, even if it granted a glare from her. Now she would have to reapply her makeup again. It was worth it, though.

"Have a good day," he mumbled, moving now towards the shower and starting his morning's routines. "I love you." The words were spoken with vigor. After what had happened six months ago, they tacitly promised never to start the day without them. Kurt made sure she knew how much she was loved, every day for the rest of their lives.

"I love you too." And she did, with all her heart. He was her anchor and her _family_.

The day would move on and they never knew how it would end. There was no control over it, but they could have it over their mornings and over the everlasting love that they felt for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you! <em>


End file.
